


Volte-face

by Sherly_Marshal



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il l'aime. Pourtant il sait que c'est impossible, il sait que cet homme est déjà pris, mais même ainsi... Il l'aime du plus profond de son cœur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volte-face

**Author's Note:**

> Un vieux OS dont j'avais presque oublié son existence.

* * *

 

"T'es amoureux de Gin-chan ou quoi ?!"

  
C'était une simple dispute habituelle.  Cette sale chinoise m'avait sorti ça pour me provoquer, mais cette phrase si banale avait réussi à m'ébranler.  C'était n'importe quoi, même plutôt l'inverse.  Danna et ses larbins avaient la manie de toujours être dans nos affaires comme des aimants à problème.  Ce n'était pas comme si j'étaie heureux de voir Danna, il apportait juste de l'amusement à mon quotidien.  Après tout, cela emmerde bien Hijikata alors je n'avais rien contre.  Il le rendait plus distrait, c'était donc plus facile pour essayer de buter cet enfoiré et enfin prendre la place de vice-capitaine !  
  
Je n'arrivais pourtant pas à me défaire de cette réplique dans ma tête.  C'est vrai que sans lui, la vie est quelque peu monotone.  Il a débarqué comme ça, du jour au lendemain.  Humiliant honteusement Kondo, puis Hijikata.  Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé croiser le fer avec lui depuis ce moment-là, mais je n'ai jamais pu.  Il m'a toujours rendu curieux, Danna est différent des gens qu'on peut croiser, il se fiche bien de ce qu'il peut lui arrivé tant qu'il arrive à aider les personnes qui en ont besoin.  Même pour moi, à la mort d'Ane-ue, il était là.  
  
Ce n'est pas de l'amour, mais une sorte de respect.  C'est différent et puis, une nuit, cette main que j'admirais tenait celle de celui dont je rêvais la mort.  Je ne suis pas comme ces filles pathétiques qui tombent amoureuses de personne déjà prise, mais alors pourquoi n'ai-je pas utilisé cette scène contre Hijikata ?  La vérité, c'est que je jalouse cette relation avec Danna.  
  
Ce n'est pas de l'amour, non.  Une romance entre deux hommes est inconcevable.  Alors je fis de mon mieux pour essayer d'oublier cette phrase idiote.  Continuant la vie que je menais.  
  
Avec les amanto, les criminels se font de plus en plus remarquer, mais cela n'empêchait pas le gorille de stlaker toujours la soeur d'un des yorozuya.  Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il s'obstinait à ce point, des femmes moins violentes et plus délicates, -bien qu'il n'a aucune chance- existe pourtant sur cette terre.  Pourquoi se prendre autant de râteau interminable avec cette horrible femme ?  
  
Cela aussi, c'était n'importe quoi. Encore une fois, il se retrouva à s'élancer dans les airs à cause d'un des coups poings de ce monstre, se retrouvant à terre, à mes pieds. Mon regard plein d'indifférence marqua tout de même mes interrogations sur mon visage.

 

« Un problème Sougo ?  
  
\-  Kondo-san, vous devriez chercher une autre femme.  Je ne comprends pas une telle obsession, ce n'est pas une personne à aimer, vous allez finir en cher à pater.  
  
\-  Haha Sougo, si tu dis ça, c'est que tu n'as pas encore trouvé la personne qui pourrait faire battre ton jeune cœur !  Répondit-il en riant gentiment.  On n'aime pas, parce que c'est une bonne personne, on ne choisit, pas.  On aime parce qu'on est amoureux de la personnalité, son âme.  Tu t'en rendras compte quand tu voudras être spécial pour quelqu'un !  Ce n'est pas de l'obsession, c'est de l'amour !  
  
\-  Vous êtes bien romantique.  Il faut apprendre à abandonné parfois, c'est peine perdu avec elle.  
  
\-  C'est méchant Sougo !  » Pleurnicha-t-il

  
  
Je sais bien...  Que ces mots sont pour moi, mais je ne suis pas comme cet enfoiré d'Hijikata qui abandonne ses sentiments au bord de la route, qui ment pour avancer, mais je ne suis pas non plus du genre à me lancer dans une bataille déjà perdue avant d'avoir même commencé.  
  
La seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était d'aider Danna quand je le pouvais, seulement, mon sentiment de haine devenait bien plus fort.  Si lancer des missiles à Hijikata ne le tuait pas, devrais-je l'empoisonner ?  Non, cela n'était pas ça.  Je ne tirais plus droit, parce que si cet enfoiré mourait, Danna m'en aurait sûrement voulu, il me détesterait.  Que fait-il avec lui ?  Est-il du genre à sortir avec ?  Qu'est-ce qui l'aime chez lui que je n'ai pas ?  
  
Hijikata me prenait tout.  Ane-ue, Kondo, la personne que j'aime. J'avais perdu sur tous les points. Je hais cet homme. Quand ils se disputent si près, face à face, est-ce une manière de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre ? Cette pensée me frustrait et des pensées impures commencèrent à naître. Mes sentiments, ils étaient évidents et je n'avais pas besoin de me voiler la face comme certains idiots.

Je n'arrivais à rien d'autre que de me prendre la tête avec cela et les yorozuya n'avaient que trop l'habitude de se retrouver dans nos enquêtes.  Je ne faisais que le croisé, mais quand son regard indifférent de tout, se posait sur moi, j'avais du mal à garder mon calme.  Hijikata venait de lui mettre les menottes parce qu'il participait avec un groupe de voyous au mouvement Joi.  
  
Il avait beau brailler que c'était dans le passé, que maintenant, il était un citoyen honnête, cela n'empêcha pas cet enflure de le coffrer avant de tomber à terre à cause de ses blessures. Dommage, j'aurais aimé le voir si faible de mes yeux. Alors, sur une impulsion de moment, j'en profitai et rentrai dans la voiture, assis sur le siège du mort.

  
  
« Danna, vous n'avez pas été très malin.  
  
\-  Tien, Okita-kun !  Ça fait longtemps !  Tu ne veux pas délivrer un innocent ?  Hein.  
  
\-  Je ne libère pas les criminels.  Cela causerait du tort à Kondo-san.  
  
- Mais je ne suis pas un criminel ! Un simple homme à tout faire ! » Souffla le dit innocent d'exaspération.

  
  
Il gigota avec ses mains prises, à essayer vainement de retirer les menottes. Stupide. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvais lui permette de les enlever. Il pouvait être vraiment des plus idiot parfois, mais au moment même ou j'allais me perdre dans mes pensées, il approcha sa tête vers moi pour vouloir me parler en face sauf quant à peine quelques secondes, je lui mis une cigarette allumée sur le front et il retrouva sa place en moins de deux en râlant une énième fois. Est-il plus insistant que d'habitude ou est-ce moi qui me fais des idées ?

  
  
« Restez tranquille, Danna ou vous rencontrerez "malencontreusement" des blessures.  
  
\-  C'est comme ça qu'on traite les innocents chez le shinsengumi ? !  Faites-moi sortir de cet asile de fous !  Ce gamin, vous l'avez bien libéré, alors à mon tour !  
  
\-  Ne vous inquiétez pas, on vous mettra dans la même cellule que le vieux avec lequel vous traîniez.  Un criminel reste un criminel.  Les deuxièmes chances devraient leur servir comme une descente aux enfers.  
  
\-  Oy, t'est bien de la police ? Vraiment ? »

 

Je ne mens pas. C'est bien pour Kondo-san que je le garde, mais je ne me le cachais pas.  Le voir tourner la tête vers où c'était écrouler Hijikata m'agaçait, cela m'arrangeait de pouvoir ne pas le laisser s'approcher.  C'est de la torture et j'aurais surement trouvé ça plus amusant si je ne l'aimais pas de la même façon.  Est-ce mon égoïsme comparer à cette enflure qui change de tout au tout avec ?  Il fallait vraiment arrêter de me prendre la tête.  
  
Sans une parole, je sortis du véhicule, je n'avais rien à faire là.  Je suppose que c'était ce que voulait dire Kondo.  Mes sentiments m'empêchent pour la première fois de briser véritablement ce à quoi je tiens.  Absurde.  
  
Je pense qu'être amoureux, c'est le sentiment le plus sadique qui se trouve contre nous, parce qu'on ne peut l'arrêter.  La tristesse, la honte, l'humiliation...  On peut changer tout ça, mais le sentiment d'aimer pas.  Il se moque de nous et le voilà qui viens me rejouer un sale tour.  
  
Les yorozuya s'était encore mis dans de gros problème, en prison, prêt à être exécute le lendemain.  Pourquoi se mettait-il toujours dans de tel pétrin ? !  S'attaquer à de telles puissances était idiot, et je ne manquais pas de lui dire.  Si je ne peux me venger sur lui, pourquoi pas sur cette sale chinoise et la tueuse ?  C'est filles était dangereuse !  On devrait vraiment les laisser là, alors une fois agresser après ma provocation, je ressortis.  
  
Il suffisait d'entendre pourquoi ils étaient tous venus et on les sortit de là.  Ça m'énerve.  Hijikata était toujours là.

  
  
« Danna, n'oubliez pas que vous avez rendez-vous avec le peloton d'exécution. Assurez-vous de revenir avec votre tête attachée puisque nous avons besoin de la couper. »

  
  
C'était tout ce que je pouvais dire.  Sans le moindre regard, le moindre ton de compassion dans ma voix, juste l'air toujours aussi impassible que d'habitude.  Cette enflure d'Hijikata en ajouta une couche avant d'avancer derrière les pas de Danna et de le regarder partir. Moi, je ne bougeais pas du mur. Revenez en vie, c'est tout ce que je demande, heureusement que cette tueuse qui les suivait fut là pour me lâcher un coup.

Après cette bataille que nous avions à peine menée, tout rendra dans l'ordre encore une fois. Il avait le chic pour s'attirer des problèmes, mais pour les régler aussi.  
  
Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.  Plutôt que de m'inquiéter comme si de rien n'était, plutôt que de faire semblent, il fallait lui dire.  Qu'importe le rejet, je lui ferais face, alors une fois le calme revenu, que ses blessures guérissent, je pris un jour de congé, pour lui dire.  C'était évident que je l'attendais, il passait toujours par là pour s'acheter son Jump, mais je ne pouvais plus attendre, alors une fois en vue, je me mis face à lui.

 

« Tien, Okita-kun ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

 

Je sais bien, que pour lui, je ne suis qu'un gamin, mais même cette barrière d'âge ne refoule pas mes sentiments. Je...

 

« Danna, pouvez-vous m'écouter sans m'interrompre ? S'il vous plaît...

  
\- "S'il vous plaît" ?  Répéta-t-il Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui.  Qu'est-ce qui arrive au grand sadique du Shinsengumi ? »

  
  
Je sais bien, que ce n'ai pas moi qu'il aime, ce n'ai pas moi dont il a besoin, dont il veut prendre la main...

  
  
« Je voudrais que vous ne riiez pas.  Ni que vous preniez en compte part après ce que je souhaite vous dire.  J'ai simplement besoin de vous en faire pars, au moins une fois.  »

  
  
Malgré tout ça, je...

  
  
« Je suis déjà au courant pour votre relation avec Hijikata, mais... Danna... »

  
  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de désirer si ardemment cette main.

 

« Je vous aime. »

 

Je pensais être capable de le regarder droit dans les yeux, mais savoir que je vais me faire rejeter, m'avais empêcher de le faire. Maintenant, je me rends compte à quel point je ne veux pas entendre la vérité. Je ne veux pas l'entendre, ce "non" si évidemment.

  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

 

Et voilà, je vais me fair-

 

« Tu crois que je sors avec cet enfoiré ? !  Si c'est une nouvelle méthode pour sortir des piques, tu t'y prends mal Okita-kun. Qui voudrais sortir avec cette enflure têtu, idiot, bien trop fier et fan d'une sauce visqueuse jaunâtre presque blanc ?!

- Mais l'autre jour, je vous ai vu tenir la main d'Hijikata.

- Hein ? Je ne tenais pas sa main ! Il montra son bras ou sa manche glissa pour laisser apparaître des marques rouges sur son poignet. On s'est retrouvé ligoté à une corde à cause d'un connard que poursuivait cette enflure d'Hijikata.  
  
- Mais alors... »

 

Je devenu subitement rouge, j'avais relevé la tête et mon regard franc lui avait surement montré mes attentes inespérées. C'était idiot depuis quand étais-je si vulnérable ?! C'était complètement ridicule ! C'est moi qui suis censé jouer des sentiments des autres, les tourner en bourriques avec le plus grand amusement possible ! Mais là, je me laisse...

  
  
« Redis-le moi.  
  
\-  Quoi ? !  
  
\-  Tu sais bien de quoi je parle, alors recommence en prenant ce que je t'ai dit en compte. »

 

Il souriait fière de lui. C'était quoi ce délire ? Bien sûr que non, je ne le dirais pas une deuxième fois ! Il veut se moquer de moi ? Pourtant, ses yeux de poisson mort insistaient, il ne comptait pas me laisser m'enfuir. Depuis quand étais-je la victime ? Cela ne va pas ! . ..  Il n'avait rien à faire, il insistait vraiment !

  
  
« Très bien, mais c'est la dernière fois que vous l'entendrez ! » M'énervais-je.

  
  
Finalement... Je me laisse complètement aller, mais parce que c'est lui...

  
  
« Je vous aime Danna ! »

  
  
Souriant, il s'approcha de mon oreille et y souffla un air chaud.  J'en frissonna avant d'entendre trois simples mots.  Je releva la tête par stupéfaction et il en profita pour m'attaquer par surprise et prendre possession de mes lèvres.  Je ne pouvais pas me défaire de son étreinte et de toute façon, je ne le souhaitais pas.  Alors, juste pour aujourd'hui, je resterais sage, ma vengeance pour s'être amusé de moi depuis le début sera terrible !  Mais pour l'heure, le simple fait d'être dans ses bras m'importait.

 

« Da...  Danna !  
  
\- Mon nom, Okita-kun. » M'ordonna-t-il tout en replongeant sa langue dans ma bouche pour jouer avec les miennes.

 

Je ne me laisserais pas faire, je ne perdrais pas à ce jeu, alors... Pourquoi je me sens si honteux ? Danna, ne regardez que moi, je veux être le seul, a savoir la chaleur de votre étreinte... Mais ça... Je ne lui dirais jamais. Normalement, je ne devrais pas le faire et l'irrité avec, mais juste maintenant...

  
  
« Gin...  Ginto... Ki... »

  
  
C'est la dernière fois, que je me montre aussi faible devant lui.  La dernière fois que je prononce son nom, la dernière fois que je m'abandonne si facilement à ses mots...

 

Je me laisse complètement aller, mais parce que c'est lui... Ce n'est pas si mal !

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis très fan de ce petit couple aussi, au départ Hijikata ne devais même pas être dans cette histoire, mais je me suis rendu compte avec une image, que s'il n'était pas là, cela aurait été sûrement mon couple favori de Gintama, Okita à plus de potentiel que je ne le pensais ! Du coup, j'ai décidé d'intégrer Hijikata, je me sens un peu triste de le laisser célibataire, d'ailleurs. Attends-moi, j'arrive Toushi !


End file.
